A commonly used shelving system for fitting out of retail shops is the slat wall-type system which is very industrial looking, having heavy brackets and limited options with the sizes of backboard and length of shelves.
In one aspect, there is a need in the art for a more elegant and adjustable system that is not industrial looking and would complement the display of a retail shop, business premises or home.
It is an aspect of the present invention to overcome or alleviate a problem of the prior art by providing an improved shelving system, or simply an alternative to prior art shelving systems.
The discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is included in this specification solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not suggested or represented that any or all of these matters formed part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each provisional claim of this application.